Silent Hill:Dreams
by Kelton.C
Summary: A young woman living in Silent Hill, has to try and escape the town as it is now swarming with monsters. And in order to survive, she has to be able to tell the difference between her dreams and reality. Rated R for Strong violence and language.
1. The Dream

This is my very first fanfic, I hope you like it. :P  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
Naomi gasped and sat up in bed. Sweat had matted her dark black hair to her forehead and the back of her head. Tears streamed from her eyes and fell onto the messy white bed sheets. Naomi wiped her face with the back of her hand and got out of bed. A photo frame on a desk next to her bed caught her attention and she picked it up.  
  
Two young girls who looked like they were about the same age were smiling. "Alyce." Naomi mumbled. She smiled when she remembered how she and Alyce used to play together when they were younger. She also remembered that they loved to shop in the malls. Just then, she remembered her dream- Alyce and Naomi were coming home from high school when a red car sped down the road and was unable to stop. The car swerved onto the pavement and slammed into Alyce, crushing her against a brick wall. Naomi could only watch in horror as her best friend was turned into a meat sandwich. Glass flew everywhere, some shards cutting into Naomi's clothes and skin. Blood sprayed onto the car's wind screen and all over the pavement. The driver had cracked his skull open on the steering wheel and bits of his brain oozed out of a gaping hole in his forehead. When everything had stopped; Naomi had just realized what happened. She tried to scream but the shock of seeing her friend die had her paralyzed. All she could do was sit on the road and stare the body of her dead friend.  
  
Naomi dropped the glass frame and it fell to the floor, shattering into millions of tiny pieces. "Shit." She picked up the photo and placed it on the desk. Then she carefully picked up the larger pieces of glass and got a broom to sweep the remaining shards on the carpet.  
  
Her white t-shirt was soaked in sweat and her wet hair was tangled and messy. She looked unusually pale today as she had tan skin. She shed her clothes and stepped into the shower. Icy cold water ran down her back and made her jump. Naomi adjusted the temperature of the water and began rubbing shampoo into her hair. She tried to forget about her dream but it played over and over again in her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and sat on the floor of the shower. "Alyce is dead," she told herself. "She died four years ago. She's gone. Gone."  
  
No, I don't want to remember what happened. I'm trying to forget but I can't.  
  
Naomi sat there hugging herself and sobbed.  
  
After her shower, she got out and dried her hair. She walked in front of the mirror and stood there for a second, looking at herself. Her cross necklace dangled from her neck and it gleamed in the light. Naomi placed her fingers over it and touched it. The cold metal made her feel better. She had never taken it off since Alyce gave it to her four years ago. The necklace and the picture on the desk were the only things that Naomi had left of Alyce. She stepped out of the bathroom and got dressed.  
  
She wore a dark reddish-purple colored shirt which had long sleeves so it would keep her warm. She put on a black leather mini-skirt and her favorite pair of boots. The living room's walls were painted a dark grey and Naomi's paintings and sketches hung from the walls. She had always wanted to become an artist and now her dream had come true. She brushed her fingers lightly against her pictures as she made her way towards a counter next to her TV. Outside, the fog looked unusually thick today and she could barely see anything at all outside. She picked up her green pouch from the counter and went outside. 


	2. Everyone's Gone

-Chapter 2-  
  
Thick white fog covered the streets of Silent Hill. It was as thick as a sheet and Naomi couldn't see a thing. She stretched her arm out to grasp the wispy white fog and took a step forward, trying not to trip over things on the ground. The streets were deserted and newspapers and other pieces of junk were scattered all over the road. There was no sign of life, no children playing, and no people in their cars on the way to work or to the malls. The most frightening thing was the silence. The only thing Naomi could hear was the sound of her own breath. The only other thing that moved was the thick fog, whispering its way through the street. All the houses were dark and the cars were parked along the pavement. "Hello?!" she called out. Hoping to get a response from someone.  
  
Anyone.  
  
No one answered.  
  
Naomi knocked on her neighbor's door, peering into the window every few seconds to see if anyone was inside. She tried knocking again but the old woman didn't' come out. Mrs. Smith was a nice old lady who would always give Naomi some of her homemade cookies when she had made extra. Naomi remembered her as a nice woman who was kind to everyone around her. And it wasn't like her not to come to the door. Besides, she was too old to go buy groceries so she had to send her niece to do it for her. Naomi backed away from the door slowly hoping the old lady might open the door. She walked down the dark grey steps and walked over to another house and tried knocking on the door. No one answered.  
  
She ran to another house and tried knocking then tried another. "This town is completely deserted!" She decided to give up and sat down on the porch feeling like she was the only person left in the whole world. Suddenly, a click that came from the door behind her made her heart skip a beat. She got up and turned around to look at the door. It had opened slightly. A tiny gap between the door and the door frame told Naomi that the house was pitch black. She took a tiny step towards it and stared at the brass doorknob. She felt like her heart had risen up into her throat and was pounding in it. She grasped the cold metal and gave the door a slight push.  
  
"Hello?" The dark house looked empty except for a small table that was next to her. The only source of light came from outside. A blue tea cup that was filled with some sweet smelling syrup and a shiny gun were the only things on the table. Naomi picked up the gun and examined it. It wasn't very heavy and was fully loaded. She didn't know much about guns but her father used to collect guns and she had seen his collection back at his place in San Francisco. She guessed it was a colt python because it had a barrel that was about 6 inches. Just then, some dust fell onto Naomi's shoulder. Naomi didn't notice it but a loud crack made her take her eyes off the gun and look around. Then, the roof began to cave in. Thick splinters of wood flew all over the room and the stairs cracked like brittle twigs. The frightened girl shrieked and dove for cover under the table. The windows burst, and glass flew onto the floor. Naomi crawled out from under the table and squeezed the doorknob. She opened the door and ran out as fast as she could. She ran onto the street and turned back to see what had become of the house. The house remained in perfect condition. No windows were broken and everything was as silent as before.  
  
Naomi ran up to the door and tried opening it again. It was locked. "But, that's not possible." Maybe I didn't enter the house at all. I must have been hallucinating. Then, she saw the gun in her hand. She gasped in shock. How could she have gotten the gun and how could the door have locked itself? She looked at the houses around her. The dark houses stood there like silent hooded monks. Naomi stuffed the gun into her bag and ran back onto the road. The street on her left led to another neighborhood while the one on her right led to the center of town. She looked around one last time and headed to the right. 


	3. What's wrong with this town?

-Chapter 3-  
  
Naomi came to a dark narrow alley that was boarded up by wooden planks. She had heard screaming coming from somewhere inside the alley and decided to investigate. The dark grey walls were wet from water that dripped from rusty pipes above her. A woman's scream made Naomi run forward to see if the person was alright. She stopped when she saw a woman kneeling on the ground with her back to Naomi. The figure was making strange gurgling sounds and that made Naomi hesitate before she decided to approach the person.  
  
"Um, are you alright?" Naomi walked closer and stretched her hand out to the figure. "ARGHH!!" The woman spun round and lunged towards Naomi. Naomi shrieked in fright and lost her balance. She fell backwards and was dazed for a second. The woman moved closer and opened her mouth revealing teeth that were brown and covered in black stains. Some teeth had rotted and her lips were torn in several places. Her skin was a grayish color and the veins beneath could be seen. The woman's eyeballs were missing and blood streamed from empty sockets. Her face looked like it had been punched into her skull and strands of the woman's blond hair were covered in blood. Naomi got up and ran. The woman screamed again and she ran after Naomi. Naomi reached into her bag, looking for the gun. She found it and turned around to fire a shot at the monster. The sudden bang from the gun made her shriek and she almost dropped her weapon. The bullet missed the woman and burst a water pipe open and water sprayed onto the walls and floor. Naomi rubbed the water from her eyes so she could see the monster. She fired another shot and this time it connected with the undead woman's knee, splattering bits of bone and meat chunks onto the wall. The woman roared in anger and jumped at Naomi, knocking her to the ground again and making her drop her gun. Naomi hit her head against the hard floor and she felt herself going unconscious. The zombie was now crawling on the ground and it opened its mouth, eager to take a bite out of her. She kicked at its face and then kicked it so hard; she heard its shoulder pop out of its socked. Naomi got back onto her feet, still feeling a little dizzy. The zombie got up and ripped its arm off and threw it at Naomi. The arm missed by and inch and it ran towards its prey. Naomi spotted her gun behind the zombie and turned round to see if she could run out of the ally. The exit behind her was boarded up with the wooden planks and the zombie was only a few inches away from her. She knew there was no time. She turned back to the zombie then jumped up and put her left leg on the left wall then kicked herself off with her other leg and planted her left foot in the zombie's face. It fell to the ground then moved its upper body to try and get back up. Just then, Naomi stomped her foot onto the woman's face. She pressed down harder and crushed the skull and meat beneath. She watched as some of its brain began to ooze out of the mess and winced in disgust. She panted and caught her breath before kicking the rotting carcass several times.  
  
Naomi walked over to her gun and picked it up. She checked to see if she had any ammunition left. She had four bullets left. She stuffed the gun back into her bag then, walked out of the alley. The town was just as quiet as before and the thick fog moved silently through the streets and past the stores and houses. "What the hell is wrong with this town?" She wondered, rubbing a bruise on her elbow. Then continued walking down the street. 


End file.
